wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Holly
Awesome ref by Kindred-Heart!! Canon • She/her • Holly • SilkWing • Student A bubbly, curious dragonet who lives in Cicada Hive and is loyal to Wasp. She fears LeafWings and respects HiveWings. She is the protagonist of Spread Your Wings. For Cloud's Normal Character Contest Thank you to Jelly for the theme song suggestion! Appearance The holly butterfly is a small, thin, and beautiful little butterfly. It's wings are deep blue and very pretty. That is why Holly is named after it. Her main body is rather thin, and her claws are very hard to see. Her antennae are quite thin and tall, and her wings are the shape of the small butterfly. Her mainscales begin as dark blue near her head, but lighten as they get closer to her tail, where they are almost white. Her wings, slightly smaller than normal, are a medium blue with white going around each wing at the edges, and the blue darkens where it meets the white, just like the holly blue. Although her wings are small, they work just fine. Holly often wears a curious smile, as she ponders things others don't necessarily ponder. Her emerald green eyes twinkle constantly, full of happiness and liveliness. She wears a pouch around her neck containing a vial filled with lavender, which she loves the smell of. She sometimes allows others to sniff it, but she mostly likes to keep it to herself. When Holly is sad or upset, her snout drops and her smile disappears. She looks at her feet, and her shoulders slump. The twinkle in her eyes is gone. When she is angry, she pulls her shoulders back, almost to intimidate. Her eyes blaze, and her usual smile becomes a tight scowl or frown. Personality Holly is a curious dragonet. She loves to ask questions, but respects when others tell her not to. Because of her curiosity, she mostly enjoys school, as that is where she learns the most, but sometimes, she just wishes she can explore nature without having to do a worksheet or have a group discussion. Holly is mostly cheerful, and often enjoys to play with others. She plays her part in a group, and tries not to do too much or too little work. She is a sweet, loyal friend, though making her overly angry or upset could sever a friendship forever. When Holly is sad, she's hard to be around. She doesn't speak to others, and whispers to herself. She doesn't look at others. Silent tears roll down her cheeks, as she refuses to let others hear her cry. When she's mad, however, it's impossible to leave. She'll snarl and hiss at you anytime you get too far away. She yells angrily, and tries to intimidate you so you apologize for doing whatever she's mad at you for. Holly is, like most SilkWings, loyal to Queen Wasp. She has put her faith completely in the queen, and trusts that what she does is right, because of what her mother told her, that Wasp had helped her mother more than almost anyone else had. Because of her curiosity, she itches to see what is written in the Book of Clearsight, but she would never dare take something so sacred to the queen. History See Spread Your Wings Holly hatched in Cicada Hive. She was raised by her mother and older sister, as her father had ditched them before her egg even hatched. In her early years, she did not go to school, so, as her sister, Moth, had school, and her mother, Monarch, had work, a nanny was hired to take care of her. One day, when Moth had a break, they walked down to the marketplace and went to Droplets, the cheaper candy store there. That was where she met Lindbloom, who became a close friend of hers until she moved away, to Jewel Hive, where the other SilkWing became rich as an animal whisperer. She met many dragons in her first year of life, including a HiveWing soldier named Cottonmouth (HiveWing) and her sister's friends, Cynips and Bumblebee. The three of them all came to her first Hatching Day party. Eventually, she became old enough to go to school. She went to the school known as Silkworm Hall, where she learned how to be a good little SilkWing, and learned all she needed for her future. It was there that she met Hairstreak, her to-be best friend, and Battus. Her class often took trips to Misbehaver's way, a place where rebellious SilkWings were kept. It scared her, and she vowed to never end up there. She was always happiest on the days where they didn't go to Misbehaver's Way, and instead learned other things, things she enjoyed learning. One day, a question popped into her mind. Why did her mom trust Wasp as much as she did? Sure, she had the Book. But Monarch seemed to have a stronger trust for Wasp. Deeper. She asked her mother, and after a bit of probing, discovered the reason. Wasp had helped Monarch and Moth after Holly's father ran off more than almost anyone else. She had been sympathetic. That didn't sound like Wasp, she thought, but maybe the queen had changed. Relationships Feel free to ask for your Pantalan OCs in here! Monarch: Holly loves her mother very much, and she would never be the same if anything happened to her. Monarch loves Holly just as much, and Holly thinks she is extra special, especially because she raised two dragonets pretty much on her own, and still gives them equal attention Moth: Holly and her sister are quite close. Moth took care of Holly on weekends while their mom worked in the years before Holly started school. They fight sometimes, but their fights are small and very rare. Holly would never purposely hurt her sister. It annoys her a little how much Moth protects her, though. Nymph: Holly likes her nanny a lot, even if the older SilkWing is unable to speak. She finds her kind and gentle, and almost thinks of her as a friend, despite the age gap. Father: Holly never met her father, he left before she even hatched. But because of this, and what her sister told her she overheard, she hates him. Very, very much. She will never forgive her father for what he did. She doesn't even bother to learn his name. She doesn't want to know him. Hairstreak: After Lindbloom left, and Holly started to go to school, Hairstreak became her new bestie. She thinks he needs to come out of his shell a little, and intends to help him do so. She tries to defend him when Battus bullies him, but encourages him to defend himself when she isn't there. Cynips: Holly doesn't really trust this dragon very much, and though she knows Moth likes her and tries to respect that, there's something about the HiveWing that she doesn't trust. When the HiveWing suddenly cut ties with her sister, Holly only felt anger towards her, and her bad feeling was confirmed. Pontia: Holly has seen this SilkWing before, as she works at Silkworm Hall. Holly is thankful to her for being a janitor, as young dragonets can be very, very messy. Attercop: Holly met Attercop once, and thinks he is nice. She likes his colors, especially the navy blue. She hopes to talk to him again sometime in the future. Cottonmouth (HiveWing): Holly finds the HiveWing a little intimidating, but she knows he has a soft side, and appreciates it. She is eternally grateful for the candy he gave her and Lindbloom, and hopes one day she can get him something in return. Lindbloom: Holly's best friend until the day she left, Lindbloom was, to Holly, an awesome and kind dragoness. She loved to hang out with her and her animals, and she hated that dragonets chased Lindbloom's dove, Flutter. She doesn't love animals quite as much as her friend, but loves them as well. She misses her, and hopes to someday see her again. Battus: Holly and Battus are most certainly not friends. Battus always bullies her new bestie, Hairstreak, and though she hardly ever gets bullied anymore, because of Moth, she hates him. She always defends Hairstreak from the arrogant SilkWing, telling him to back off. Trivia - She loves poetry - She is terrified about ending up in Misbehaver's Way and finds it disturbing - Lady Cicada freaks her out - She's a Gryffinclaw - Her favourite store is Droplets - Her favourite candies are sugar wasps and honey drops - She loves animals, especially butterflies Gallery Holly.jpg|A holly blue butterfly HollyBettaDragon - ReverbtheDragon.png|Holly as a BettaDragon FR HOLLY.png|By me on FR! Holly for Sbyman.png|Ref by Kindred!! Dollify-b7b2b088-1394-44b8-8eab-66203c199e2c-4.png|Holly on Dollify, by Ravenclaw! Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:SilkWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)